


Thank The Maker

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, fears, liek if you cry every tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An: So this is based after Here Lies the Abyss with Stroud being left in the fade but Hawke barely made it out and is very injured. She finally makes her way back to Kirkwall to be with her boyfriend, Fenris. Fenris meanwhile had been hearing the different things going on and fearing the failure of a return for Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank The Maker

Fenris’ POV: It’s been almost 3 months since Hawke left to help the Inquisition. She hasn’t made any contact after the first two weeks. There has been news that someone was left in the rift to keep the others from getting trapped too. And knowing his Hawke, she would always sacrifice herself for others. That’s what he feared the most about being with her. After she helped him be free of Denarius, they got very close and he got very protective. During battle, when creatures or people would try to go after her while she was casting a spell, he would always run forward to keep her safe and forget about his own safety for the time being, usually leading to him being healed by her.

He had fallen for her despite all of his efforts to keep that from happening. Watching her fight the Arishok was gut wrenching, he was mad at himself for even suggesting the one on one fight. He couldn’t hold back any longer by the time that the mages and templars were starting to fight. Fenris was in deep and there was no turning back. He was very grateful and lucky when Hawke returned his affections and happily took him in. But their happiness they were starting to rebuild after all that had happened in Kirkwall was put on hold when she got a letter from Varric asking for help with the breach since they had fought Corypheus before.

That was three months ago and now he feared the day he would get a letter from Varric saying that he was sorry for his loss. His nights have been haunted with nightmares of seeing Hawke trapped in the fade, never to return. Or her getting out but getting so injured that she doesn’t last long outside of the fade. He had become close with Orana, making up for losing his sister by becoming close with her.

They tried to learn how to read together, occasionally getting help from Aveline when she would come to check on him, per Hawke’s request. Orana would often come to try and calm him with tea when he would wake up screaming from another nightmare about Hawke.

It was on a day when Orana was out getting more supplies from Hightown that there was a sudden banging at the front door of the estate. Dog leaped up and started to bark at the door, staying by Fenris’ side at the fireplace until the door opened. When Fenris heard Dog barking happily instead of growling he laid his sword back down on the ground where it was sitting at his feet before walking to the door.

The sight in front of him froze his steps before he could make it any closer to the door.

“Hey Fen, I'm home.” Hawke stood at the doorway leaning slightly to pet Dog but her eyes focused on Fen’s face.  
Her words sent a shiver through Fenris and he ran forward, pulling Hawke into a tight embrace and face pressed against her neck.  
Hawke immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him just as tightly, having missed her broody elf more than words could describe. She felt him grip her a bit tighter and she ended up wincing in pain, immediately making Fenris pull back and stare at her worriedly. “How about we take a hot bath to relax and I’ll tell you about all of that?”

Fenris of course agreed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room to draw the bath while she disrobed. When it was at a warm enough temperature to soothe her surely sore muscles, he turned to disrobe as well. When he was done he turned to sit in the bath and pulled Hawke down in front of him, between his legs.  
He started to rub at her shoulders, waiting to hear what she had to say about her trip and to explain the new scar that is adorned across her stomach.  
“Ah where do I start. Well when I got there it seemed to cause a bit of trouble for Varric because he apparently said he didn’t know where I was…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then as we were leaving the fade, one of the demons tried to grab me to keep me in there too and ended up cutting into my stomach. But luckily the Inquisitor was able to pull me out then Dorian, the mage I mentioned earlier, healed me as much as he could out in the middle of this place enough to get me back to Skyhold. Then I was finished healing up there about a week ago when I made my journey back home to you.” Hawke smiled at Fenris over her shoulder and kissed him softly before heaving a sigh and laying back against his chest.

“Well that sounded like a real adventure. Maybe we can go back again some time after all this is over so I can meet the friends you made there. I’m glad you’re back though. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t make it back.” He smiled at her and continued to spoil her until she fell asleep curled up in his arms, Fenris quickly following with a smile on his face.


End file.
